1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a compound operation input device that can be utilized for input to various game machines, a car navigation system, a car audio system, a car air-conditioner, and an adjustment device of car mirrors, and that outputs signals according to tilting operation, rotating operation, and pushing operation of an operation lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
The device of this type is called multifunction switch. As related art, there are a switch (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-351478) in which a push switch is used to detect tilting operation and pushing operation and a switch (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-67016) in which a push switch and a rotary switch are used to detect tilting operation and rotating operation.
A multifunctional switch as described above often includes a push switch because it can easily provide a tactile click feel in operation.
However, a conventional switch as described above has the following drawbacks. A high load applied on a snap plate of a push switch due to improper operation would cause failure of a contact portion. Moreover, a demand for letters and graphics put on a head portion of a rotary knob cannot be satisfied because the head portion of the rotary knob also rotates by the rotating operation.